tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lari Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Ruby and he's coming soon. |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Lar (nickname) * |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (wife) * Karoliina Vanhanen (daughter) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (son) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (son) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (elder brother) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (elder sister) † * Pankraz Hertz (brother-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great niece) * Lars Hertz (great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (nephew) * Valeria Hertz (niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great niece) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (elder brother) † * Markku Vanhanen (paternal uncle) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Eberhardt) (paternal aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (maternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) * Gérard Family (in-laws) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = Cedar, 11½", . |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Keeper) * Muggle-Born Network * * Finnish Ministry of Magic ** Taikuri-Neuvottelu * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu (Chair of the Finnish eqivilent of the ) |hideg = -}} Lari Nyyrikki Yrjänä Väinämöinen Vanhanen (born 20th May 1936) is an born to Henrikki and Gertraud Vanhanen in the small town of Kittilä in Lapland. He's the second youngest of five siblings, with three elder siblings Kalevi, Fränze, and Jyrki as well as one younger sister Anna-Liisa. He's married to Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard), with whom he has three children, Karoliina, Alpertti, and Kalevi. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years First Wizarding War Political Career Second Wizarding War Etymology Trivia Category:Host (MBN) Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Quidditch Players Category:Keeper Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Takala Family Category:Gérard Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Finnish Category:RubySampson Category:HP RubySampson Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods